A Romanov Adventure
by CreepyFan
Summary: Rasputin is back and it's up to Anya, Dimitri, and their son Alex to stop him in Paris along side with new and old friends.
1. Revenge

**A Romanov Adventure**

**O.k. I have edit this chapter because if you already know in this story, Rasputin has return. So, I thought that may his return would start the story. Hope you like it.**

In the darkness of limbo, a man in a cloak walks up to big door, until a small guard jumps out. "What is your purpose?"

"Seeing an old friend," the man responds.

"Oh. He's here. Open the doors," the guard commands.

The doors swung open and the man walks in. The room is dark and there's nothing but a dark figure in the shadows. The cloak man steps forward. "It been so long, my friend."

"Who are you?" the dark figure asks. The cloak man removes his hood, which reveals his face. The other man smiles. "Hasten."

"Surprise you still remember me . . . Rasputin."

Rasputin steps in the light. "I inspected you to come sooner."

"My aplogozies. I was hold up, but I here now."

"Why are you here?"

"To make a deal. I'm here to give you a second chance."

"What the point of being inmortal with no power."

Hasten reaches in his cloak. "Perhaps you might change your mind once you see this." He pulls out Rasputin's old reliquary.

"Impossible."

"There is a stone back at the palace. I believe that wouldn't be a problem. That stone has the power your little toy will need in order to gain it's power, but I'm willing to lend a hand. It has no affect on mortals."

Rasputin looks up at Hasten. "Why are you helping me?"

"We both seek a goal: Revenge."

"She still out there. Alive."

"If you destory that Romanov, you will have our soul back. If you don't, well, I'm sure you know what will happen," He hold out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Rasputin smiles, and it's not pleasant. "You have no idea how long I waited for this moment." Hasten holds up the reliquary and a green lights gleams. Rasputin is tansforms back to his old self. Along that, there are minions surrounding him. Hasten then disappears.

Rasputin looks at himself and smiles. "Now, the time has come to finish something that should have been done long ago."

**One of the characters, Hasten, he is my villian and you might be confused, but he is in my other Anastasia stories. I will publish more ASAP.**


	2. The Gift

A Romanov Adventure

**Here is my new characters come in. Enjoy!**

In the forest of St. Petersburg, it's so peaceful and quiet. Until . . .

"Yahoo!" whoops Alex, the 8 year old son of Anastasia and Dimitri. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Behind him is his friend Ryan, the nephew of Zozi. They are having a good time, laughing and having fun. Doing whatever boys do.

Not far back, Izzie, the nephew of Bartok, flies after them. "Hey! Slow down! You know I can't fly as fast as I use to!"

"Sorry, Iz," Ryan apologizes, "But you have keep up."

Alex stops at a view of the Catherine Palace. "Race you back home, Ryan."

"Oh, you're on!" The boys take off down the hill.

Izzie sighs. "Why do I even bother?" He starts to fly after them.

Alex and Ryan continue down until Ryan stops and climbs an old tree trunk. "Hmm. If I jump across these trees. I might-Uh?" The tree starts to fall forward, "Uh, no! Timber!" The tree falls and starts to slide down, carrying Ryan with. He slides down and knocks Alex in the trunk. They start to slide down. Alex is enjoying the ride, as for Ryan . . . not so much. They soon reach the palace and fall out into the snow.

Izzie gasps. "Oh, dear!" He quickly flies to the crash. "Are you two all right?"

Alex starts laughing. "Yeah. We're fine. Right, Ryan?"

Ryan, who is dizzy, nods. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say."

Izzie sighs. "Thank goodness. I don't want to think what will happen of you got hurt. Who knows what your parents would say."

Alex stands up and brushes himself when someone calls. "Hi, Alex!" It was Svetlana, Joseph's daughter.

"Svetlana!" Alex says with excitiment and a little nervous, "Um, H-Hi. What bring you out here?"

"Why wouldn't I be out here? I love the snow. It's nice and soft."

"Uh, yeah. I-It's nice," (**You can tell he's nervous. So cute!**)

She sees the tree trunk. "What happen here?"

Ryan finally gets himself together. "Oh, Alex and I sled down the hills in it. I didn't enjoy it that much."

Svetlana giggles. "You two always do the craziest things."

Alex chuckles nervously. "Uh-huh. We sure do."

"Well, I better get going. See you guys later." She runs off.

"Bye," Alex sighs.

"My friend," Ryan starts, "You need to learn how to talk to a girl."

Izzie sits on Alex's shoulder. "He's right. You don't see a girl like that every day. You don't want to slip away now do you."

"I just get so nervous whenever I'm around her."

"Don't worry, Alex old pal," Ryan says, "I can help because I know women."

Alex laughs. "I think I'm good. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Later that day, Alex is relaxing on his bed, Izzie is reading a book, and Ryan is asleep.

Then, the door opens. "I knew I find you guys in here. " a voice says. They turn and see Anya at the doorway.

Alex sits up. "Hey, Mom."

"I see you this morning. Where were you?"

"Uh-Outside?"

"Sledding on a tree," Ryan says to himself, there Izzie nudges him.

"Mm-hmm. Anyway, I'm here to tell you that your father and I are on our way to a meeting soon."

Alex sighs. "You two always have meetings."

"Well, these meetings are important. They help us figure out how to keep this country running straight."

"I know."

"But before we go, I wanted to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Why don't you see for yourself? Come on." Anya leaves the room as Alex follows her. She pulls out a small box and opens it. Inside, there is a golden medallion.

Alex widen his eyes. "Wow!"

"This has been in the Romanov family for centuries. Now, it's yours." Whe puts the medallion around Alex's neck.

Alex holds the medallion in his hand. "What's on the medallion?"

"The Imperial Arms of the House of the Romanovs. The two headed eagles symbols the Romanov name and the members of the family." (**True Fact**.)

"Thank you, but why are you giving this to me?"

"Oh. Um. I thought maybe this will make you feel better since we're so busy."

"It does make me feel a little better. Thanks again. I promise to take good care of it."

"Your welcome, Alex," She kisses him at the head and starts down the hall, "I'll see you soon and stay out of trouble."

"O.k. I love you."

Anya smiles. "I love you, too." She disappears as Alex looks down at his medallion.

* * *

Anya closes the door in her bedroom as Dimitri adjusts his tie. "So, did you tell him?"

Anya sighs. "No."

"He needs to know, Anya."

"I know, but what am I suppose to do? Go up to him and say we're going to leave for Paris without him? Dimitri, he's eight. He's upset we're doing all of this without him. If I tell him, he's going to feel left out."

"Anya, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I just don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You won't. Besides, we'll be gone for a few days and we'll be back as soon as possible."

Anya still wasn't sure, but he was right. "I'll tell him after the meeting." She kisses him on the cheek and starts to get for the meeting.


	3. Alex Finding Out

A Romanov Adventure

**I hope you like this chapter. This is where you see the main point of the story come in.**

Alex is walking down the hall with his new medallion in his hand. "Wait until Svetlana sees this." He smiles.

"Hey! Romanov!" Alex turns and sees a few boys coming his way and they look happy to see him.

"Grigory," Alex says in a calm, "It's so great to see you and your friends."

"Listen, Romanov. I told you to stay away from my girl."

"Who? Svetlana? Oh, no. You see, we're just friends."

"When I'm through with you, you won't be," Grigory pushes Alex.

"Now I don't want to fight you, Grigory."

"What are you? A mama's boy?" Grigory laughs, but it's not funny to Alex. Alex pushes him harder and the fight begins. Alex fights bravely, but Grigory hits Alex hard. So hard it knocks him down. They finally left. "Come on, guys. Let's get out of here."

As they run away, Alex gets on his feet. "Jerks!" He wipes the blood off his lip and walks away. Then he stops as he see a dim of green light coming from a room next to him. He pushes the door open and walks in. There was dark, so he turns on a lamp. In the room, there's nothing but chairs, tables, shelves, etc. He sees the the green light as he draws closer. He reaches down and gets the object; it a green stone in shape of a skull. "Whoa. What is this?"

"Hello? Is anyone there?" a voice calls. Alex quickly hides the stone in his pocket and leaves the room. "Alex?" It was Svetlana, "What are you doing? And what happen to your lip?"

Alex covers his wound. "Uh, I was just walking around and Grigory beated me up. But I'm fine."

"Oh. I told him not to beat you up and I told not to call me "his girl"." She spots Alex medallion, "I like your medallion."

Alex holds his medallion. "Thanks. My mom gave it to me this morning. It has-"

"The two headed eagle. Papa told me about it."

"Really? Where is he now?"

"At a meeting. Come on. I'll show you." She grabs his hand and leads the way.

In the meeting room:

"Thank you for coming, today," Joseph, the general, gets the meeting started, "As you may remember from our previous meetings, we are disgusting about the agreement we are having with France. France is one of the allies of England and the United States. Even thought we have a pact with Germany, we have been detecting some activities from the country that may break the pact. Our goal is to have a pact with France in case this happens."

When they're at the meeting doors, they stop, "Well, here we are," She looks down at her hand, "Alex, you can let go of my hand, now."

"Oh! Sorry," He quickly releases his hand from hers. "I wonder what they're talking about in there?"

"It has to be important." Alex presses his ear on the door. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"I can listen to what they're saying." Svetlana listens with Alex. "I hear my mom."

"I hear her, too."

Joseph continues. "Once we join with France, we hope to have more assists on handling with Germany. Anastasia has agree to meet with the prime minster in Paris."

Alex is shock. "What?"

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow," Anya tells Joseph.

"I'm sure you're ready to leave for Paris. You done everything you need to prepare you departure."

"Yes. Everything's ready to go," Anya says with confidence, but she knew there was one thing to do; telling Alex. Sadly, she doesn't have to do that.

Alex backs away from the door slowly, "They're leaving and they didn't tell me."

Svetlana turns to him in shock. "I'm so sorry. But I'm sure there was a reason."

"No. There isn't. I have to go." Svetlana watches Alex as he walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile in limbo, Rasputin is trying out his new powers, but he tends to fail. He's furious. "Why isn't this working? This power is useless! I must have the stone!" he continues to practice.

Then, an insect name Grim comes in. "Rasputin? Sir?"

"Quiet! Can't you see I'm busy."

"But sir-"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't have time listen to what you have to say."

"It's about the stone."

Rasputin suddenly stops and turns to the insect. "What about it?"

"Well, it been, somehow, found."

"What?" He grabs Grim in his hand, "Who found the stone?"

"We're not sure," Grim coughs, "All we know is that it's at the Catherine Palace."

"Anastasia," Rasputin snarls as he releases Grim, "She must of found it."

"B-B-But it doesn't have any effects on morals. Remember? And we also know that she's leaving for Paris tomorrow."

"Paris? That's it! That's the perfect spot to claim revenge. Grim! Get the others ready. Tomorrow, we're heading for Paris."

"Oh, goodie. Paris! With the lights and the romance and-I mean. Yes, sir."

* * *

Back at the palace, Izzie is practicing his yoga peacefully. "Aww. Finally. I can do my evening yoga in peace and quiet."

Then, there is a knock on the door and Ryan comes in. "Izzie! I have to tell you something!"

"Not now, Ryan. I'm doing my yoga."

"But it's important!"

"What is more important than my peaceful and quiet time?"

"Alex is missing."

Izzie eyes widen. "What?"

Ryan repeats."I said 'Alex is-"

"I heard you the first time! How can you lose that boy?"

"Me? I thought you were gonna watch him."

"Absolutely not. It was your turn."

"No. It was your turn."

"Your turn!"

"Your turn!"

"It was so your turn!"

"All right! That it! I'm ending this right now!"

"Not unless I end it first. Come here!" Ryan starts to fight Izzie. As they continue to fight, Anya comes in. "Ha! Ha! How do you like me now?"

"Hey, guys."

Ryan and Izzie freeze in their position; Izzie holding Ryan's ear and Ryan holding Izzie by the throat."Oh! Anya!" Ryan releases Izzie, "What a pleasent surprise," He chuckles.

"Have you two seen Alex? I really have to talk to him."

"Who? Oh! of course," Izzie chuckles, "Your son. Well, um. What if we were to say that a certain someone-"

"Who is not you," Ryan points out.

"And that person was relatived to someone else-"

"Who is **definitely** not Alex."

"Who for some reason-"

"Is for the moment or until time may say. Letting by gones be by gones, eh . . . He's missing."

Anya is in shock. "What? What do you mean missing?"

"Well, it means he's not here," Anya gives Ryan a look, "O.k. Look. We haven't seem him all afternoon and I'm pretty sure he's just fine."

Izzie turns to Anya. "Is there, by any chance, he was with you?"

Anya shakes her head. "No. I was gone all afternoon. I was at the-Oh, no."

"What is it?"

Anya starts to worry. "I really have to find him. Keep looking and let me know if you find him." She hurries out the room.

Ryan looks at Izzie. "For the record, I'm blaming you for this."

Anya walks down the hall, then Dimitri comes out of the bedroom. "Anya, what's wrong?"

"I'm now known as the worst parent of the year. Alex found out about the trip and now he's gone."

"What? How did he find out?"

"It doesn't matter. I have to find him."

"What are you going to tell him when you find him."

Anya stops and turns back to Dimitri. "Something I should have done in the first place."

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex is sitting on top of the palace, looking depress. He looks at his medallion, but it doesn't cheer him up.

Then, he feels a hand on his shoulder. "I figured you be up here," he turns and sees his mom behide him. She sits down next to him, "This is a nice hiding spot you have here," She sees Alex's bloody lip. He turns away. "Alex, what happen to your lip? It bleeding."

"Why would you care? You're going to be gone for the next few days, anyway."

Anya sighs. "How did you-Never mind. That's not important now. Alex, listen-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to-"

"Make me feel left out?" Alex looks away.

"Yeah," She confesses, "I didn't know what I was thinking. To be honest. I was just trying not to hurt your feelings."

He lifts his head. "So. I guess I'm staying home then."

Anya grins. "Now, I would be crazy to do that. Especially with Ryan, who knows what he'll do. I guess you'll just have to come with us."

Alex turns to Anya. "Really? But I thought-"

"I can't leave you here all upset and sad. Not after what I did."

Alex hugs her. "Thanks, Mom."

"Your welcome. Now, before we do anything else, we need to fix your lip and get you pack. Come on in." Alex runs in with joy. Anya sighs. "Oh, Anya What have you gotten yourself in to?" But she meant it in a good way.


	4. Getting On the Boat

A Romanov Adventure

**So the adventure begins, but you can have an adventure without your best friend . . .**

The next day at the dock, Alex and his parents are about to aboard the ship. "Wow! This is so amazing." Then, he feel some movement in his bag. He sets it down and opens it up. Inside, it was Ryan, Izzie and Pooka squiched tight in the bag.

Ryan shuts the bag up. "Please pay no attention to the bear, bat, or dog in the bag. Thank you."

Alex shakes his head and opens the bag once more. He pulls the animals out. "What are you doing here?"

"We were, uh," Ryan tries to think of a lie, "We were . . . Looking for Pooka! That's it. A-And we found him. In here. . .In your bag. . .Which is going to the ship."

"Ryan-"

"O.k! O.k! We sneaking on the ship! You happy, now?"

Alex sighs. "Sorry, but I don't my parents would like it if you came. You might cause trouble."

"And yet, they bring you."

"Well, Ryan. We try," Izzie gives up, "We better get home. Have a good trip, Alex."

"You're right. We should go home," Ryan pushes Izzie and Pooka away, "What were we thinking, anyway? And by 'we' I mean him," He points to Pooka. "Well, Bon Voyage!" Alex grabs his bag and goes to catch up with his parents. Pooka whimpers at Ryan. "Well, of course, we're not going home," Pooka barks happily, "That's right, Pooka. We are getting on that boat one way or another."

Izzie steps in. "Oh, no Ryan. I'm not letting you two get on that ship. You heard Alex, He said no."

"Actually, his parents said no."

"If you two want to go, fine. Go on without me. I want no part in this."

Ryan smiles. "O.k. But just remember. When we're in Paris, I might cause a lot of trouble and that would not be good. Would it, Izzie?"

Izzie didn't like that, he turns back to the cub. "What's your plan?"

"What plan? I thought you make the plan to get the boat."

Izzie looks around and sees some barrels. "Hmm. I believe I got a plan."

_Later . . ._

"Tell me you have another plan better than this?" Ryan complains as they're in a barrel.

"Sh! Someones coming," Izzie tells Ryan as a man grabs the barrel and loads it up to the ship. He sets it down and walks away. When the coast is clear, Izzie peeks out. "All right, the coast is clear."

"Oh thank goodness!" Ryan bursts out of the barrel, "I thought we would never get-"

"Will you please," Izzie covers Ryan's mouth, "Keep that trap of yours shut? If you don't want Anya to catch us, we need to be quiet until the right time comes. Got it?"

"Mm-hmm," Ryan mumbles.

"That goes to you, too Pooka," Pooka barks quietly. Izzie uncovers Ryan's mouth. "Now, lets find a cabin before we take off."

* * *

Soon the ship leaves the dock and is on it's way to Paris. Alex stays on the deck to see the ship depart from his home land. When the ship is in open clear water, Alex returns to the deck to see the ocean view. He sees a group a dolpins playing, which makes him laugh.

"Alex?" Anya comes out with Alex's jacket, "You should wear your jacket. It still a little chilly out."

"Thanks," Alex slips on his jacket.

"Great view, is it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful," He looks back at the ocean, "Mom? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you needed in Paris?"

Anya isn't sure if she should tell him, but she thinks it's fine. "Well, I'm suppose to see the Prime Minster of France-"

"Are you in trouble?"

Anya laughs. "No. I need to see him, so we can make a pact."

"What's a pact?"

"A pact is an agreement."

"What the pact for?"

"For future protection for Russia. We might need it."

"Sounds important."

She smiles. "It is. Now, I want to ask you a question." Alex nods. "What happen to your lip, yesterday?"

"I uh . . . got in a fight with Grigory."

"Again?"

"Well, he always starts it."

"And you always continue it."

Alex sighs. "Right. He just doesn't want me to talk to Svetlana."

"Joseph's daughter?" Alex nods, "Yeah, she's a very nice girl. No wonder you like her so much."

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding. You're lucky to have a friend like her no matter what anyone says."

"I bet Paris is even more amazing. Have you been there?"

"A few times. You been there once before."

"Really? When?"

"We took you when you were a few months old. We saw-"

"Uncle Vlad and Aunt Sophie!"

Anya laughs. "You have a good memory."

"What about Great Grandmama?" Anya's smile turns in a frown, "She-um."

"Yeah. She past away years ago."

"Oh. She was a great person." Alex then shivers. "Getting cold."

"Go on in. I'll be in soon." Alex heads in and Anya looks out at the sea. She puts her hand on her necklace.


	5. First Night

**A Romanov Adventure**

**This has to be the cutest chapter I written so far. Enjoy!**

When Alex gets to his cabin, he is relaxing on his bed. Then, he hears a noise in his closet. He quietly creaks up to the door and opens it. Then, it makes a loud thud. He gasps. Soon, he runs in Anya and Dimitri's cabin. "Mom! Dad!"

He hugs his mother for safety. "Alex, what's wrong?"

"I heard noises in my closet. I think there's something in there."

Soon, she goes in Alex's cabin. She also hears the nosie. "Stand back." SHe slowly walks to the closet and grabs the knob. She gently opens the closet and Ryan, Izzie, and Pooka fall out.

Ryan gasps. "I thought I ever see the light! Oh! Hello."

"How did you guys get here?" Dimitri asks.

Izzie stands up. "Now, before we explain anything, I just want to take the moment to say . . . I had nothing to do with this what so ever-"

"Now, just a minute," Ryan steps in, "Getting on the boat in a barrel was **all** your idea!"

"Guys?" Dimitri tries to get their attention.

"It was a suggestion. At least, it wasn't my idea to hide in here."

"You could have told me this was Alex's cabin!"

"Guys?" Dimitri tries again.

"I just came along so **you** will stay out of trouble!"

"We were better off without you, anyway!"

"Were not!"

"Were, too!"

"Guys!" Dimitri shouts. Ryan and Izzie stop their argument and turn to him. "Thank you."

Izzie clears his throat. "Anyway, we're very sorry."

"Please don't throw us over board so we are shark bait for the sharks and the rays and whales! And possiblely the cute little fishys." Ryan begs.

"Why would we do that?" Anya asks.

"For many reasons." Izzie anwsers.

"Come on, mom. Can they please stay?" Alex begs.

"We promise not to cause trouble," Ryan says, "But I won't count on it. Just let us stay."

Anya and Dimitri look at one another. Ryan, Izzie and Pooka make puppy faces. Anya sighs. "I guess we can squeeze in three more. Oh!"

Ryan hugs her. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh. How can I ever thank you for the five time?"

"By letting me go so I can breathe."

"Oh!" Ryan lets go of her, "Sorry."

"Just remember, this is an important trip, so best behavior from all of you. We'll leave you guy to get settled in." Dimitri and Anya leave the cabin with Pooka following them.

Ryan shakes his head. "Why is she always worried about us?"

"You really don't want to know, my friend," Izzie suggests.

"I don't? ? Hmm." Ryan starts to settle in.

* * *

Later the evening, Ryan and Izzie are settled in Alex's cabin and starting to get ready for bed. Ryan grabs his teddy bear and climbs up to the top bunk under his covers.

Izzie turns to Ryan. "I can't believe you still have that thing."

"Hey! This 'thing'," Ryan holds up his bear, "Has a name and that name is Professor Thedore. I've had him since I was a little cub." He snuggles the bear.

Izzie rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say. Anyway, it is rather exciting. Going to Paris. Alex, I'm surprised that you didn't tell us."

Ryan peeks out. "Yeah. Especially me."

Alex lays on his bunk, he then looks up at Izzie. "I didn't know about either."

"Come again?"

"My parents didn't tell about the trip until last night. There, they decided to take me so that I wouldn't feel upset."

Ryan shakes his head. "Wow. That's tough, kid."

"I'm starting to have a feeling that they don't trust me and I'm starting to feel the same way."

"Oh, Alex," Izzie sits on his bed, "I know your parents and I'll tell you this. Your parents are the most trustful people I know. You can alway rely on them. And don't you dare feel that you can't. Got it?"

Alex smiles. "Got it."

"Good. Now, let's all get some sleep. We have a big day-"

"Oh, Oh! Wait! How about a story?" Ryan asks.

"Uh, Ryan. I'm afraid that I don't have any stories to tell."

"Well, that's why I brought your book. It's in my bag." He points to his luggage.

Izzie walks over there and pulls out a book full of stories. "I suppose onen story won't hurt. Let's see now," He strolls through the pages and stops, "Aha! Here we are. _Ali Baba and the Forty Theivies," _

_"_I like this story," Ryan tells Alex.

Izzie clears his throat and begins the story. Alex and Ryan enjoy the tale that the bat tells from the book. _"In a town in Persia there dwelt two brothers, one named Cassim, the other Ali Baba. Cassim was married to a rich wife and lived in plenty, while Ali Baba had to maintain his wife and children by cutting wood in a neighbouring forest and selling it in the town. One day when Ali Baba. . ."_

Soon, all three boys are asleep. Alex on the bottom bunk without little of the covers over him, Izzie in a chair with the book wide open and Ryan on the top with his thumb in his mouth. As they're sleeping, the door opens and Anya quietly steps in. She walks to Izzie and remove the book. She can tell that he was telling the boys a story, but didn't finish it. She sets the book aside. Then, she picks up Ryan's teddy bear and sets it by Ryan, who grabs it tightly. She looks down at Alex, sound asleep, and grins. She pulls the covers over him and kisses him on head. "Good night, Alex," She whispers. She leaves the cabin with a smile on her face and quietly closes the door behind her.

**Yeah, I like the last paragraph. It's so cute. Please Review.**


End file.
